Frozen Ice
by lineargirl87
Summary: Bluheart is the daughter of Maleficent. The Nihility child plans to take the darkest heart and sacrifice it to open a door to another plane. The darkest heart belongs to someone no one would expect: Sora. Chapter 2 up!
1. Crystal Cell

Frozen Ice  
  
By: Lineargirl87  
  
Story: Bluheart is the daughter of Maleficent. The Nihility child plans to take the darkest heart and sacrifice it to open a door to another plane. The darkest heart belongs to someone no one would expect: Sora.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Kingdom Hearts characters and etc... I only own Bluheart...  
  
Author's notes: This is my first KH fic, so bear with me if I make some or maybe a lot of mistakes. I haven't played the game for a long time, but I still like it and I can't wait till KHII comes out.  
  
Chapter One: Crystal Cell  
  
The darkness was obscure; evading the corners of the castle like a never-ending waterfall. She began walking down the long hallway, the blackness of her sorceress gown emitting more strangeness. Her grip on her scepter was mighty, yet loose as though she had no worry about her surroundings. It was quiet and oblivious.  
  
Her green face could scare a person instantly scare a person to death, but she didn't care. She was one to be feared and that was simply that. Crackling noises made a frown appear on her face as she turned around to see her so-called "Allies" heading straight for her. It was the most annoying thing that she was surprised she could bear, but they were main pieces of a puzzle that would soon spell out darkness either way. Turning around, she felt a presence behind her. She frowned, realizing whom it was.  
  
"Now, child... what is it now?'' Her voice sounded slightly irritated, but also calm.  
  
Long, icy silver hair cascaded down a petite form while big, emotionless eyes glanced at Maleficent. Maleficent looked behind herself and couldn't help but smile at the child. Her child. The small child wore a ridiculously long, pure white dress that was practically touching the floor. Its soft fabric had small embodiments of daggers and skulls imprinted on it. The child blinked her dark brown eyes and stared in to Maleficent's golden eyes.  
  
"You asked for me...did you not?" The girl's voice was just as her expression: empty.  
  
"Yes, I did. Did you happen to find our little "visitor"? Is he cooperating?"  
  
The child nodded.  
  
"Good, good. Make sure those bumbling fools don't touch him, Bluheart. You know how they get when they are in that kind of "mood" as they would say."  
  
"I shall. I will. But he is not one of us... he's not and never will be..."  
  
"Enough, child. This boy is the key to my plans," and with that, Maleficent walked off.  
  
Bluheart stared as her mother walked off. Turning around, she reached under her dress to reveal a platinum ball. Its scriptures were strange while it glowed in a blue aura. Slowly, the image of a silver haired boy appeared in it. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Riku..." She whispered, and then rubbed the ball once again.  
  
Slowly, a young boy with spiky brown hair appeared in the ball. He seemed to be inside a strange jungle of some sort. A dog with the stupidest face she'd ever seen and a feisty duck that sounded like he couldn't speak or even murmured English accompanied him. Her eyes slowly widen while her mouth stayed close for just a minute. Soon, the ball inverted the image and a cascade of light surrounded the boy's heart while a small portion inside was darkness. She stared at the darkness of the image and touched it. She then nodded slightly.  
  
"Darkness will over run his heart..." She whispered, and then added, "but the one here may be the one to touch it first."  
  
"Talking to yourself again," an annoying voice asked.  
  
Bluheart said nothing, but turned around.  
  
It was that silver haired boy: Riku. He'd been staring at her ever since she first revealed herself to him. Her mother seemed envious of him, but she didn't. She didn't at all. She stared in to his pretty eyes and narrowed her own. Riku didn't seem intimidated by this one bit. He simply shrugged.  
  
"No reply again?" He questioned. "What is this place? And where are my friends?"  
  
Bluheart stared.  
  
"No comment again," Riku frowned. "And I thought the other world is suppose to be..."  
  
"Your friend...he's in Traverse Town..."  
  
Riku blinked. "What? Sora? What do you mean?"  
  
"She means that your friend is in Traverse Town, but why should you bother, boy?"  
  
The two glanced around. Maleficent revealed herself and began to descend towards them. Her eyes seemed to be glowing more and the enviousness within her was shining brightly. Riku frowned with caution as she stroke strands of his silver hair.  
  
Riku batted her hand away. "What do you mean...?"  
  
"Your dear friend has gone off, drifting from your friendship. He's made new friends now... Show him, Bluheart."  
  
Bluheart nodded and bounced the ball to the ground.  
  
Rays of blue, gray, and white lights erupted throughout the castle. To his unknowing, Riku looked up and stared in amazement. He could see his friend, heading inside a shop of some sort. The lights died down and the castle returned to its normal state. Riku stared at Bluheart.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked. "I didn't see anyone."  
  
"Then you shall for I will take you to him..." Maleficent stated, tapping her scepter to the floor of the castle.  
  
Soon, Riku and Maleficent were gone. Bluheart began to walk away from the hallway. Grasping the ball, she closed her eyes. Images of a dark dragon being slay down by that same spiky haired boy revealed her both the past and her future as well...  
  
"It'll be my turn soon enough..." 


	2. Shades of Blue

Frozen Ice  
  
By: Lineargirl87  
  
Story: Bluheart is the daughter of Maleficent. The Nihility child plans to take the darkest heart and sacrifice it to open a door to another plane. The darkest heart belongs to someone no one would expect: Sora.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Kingdom Hearts characters and etc... I only own Bluheart...  
  
Author's notes: Thank you for the reviews. Oh, and Ayeka Penor, this fic will be during the game, but some of the story elements will change. Once again, thank you for the reviews and here's chapter two.  
  
Chapter Two: Shades of Blue  
  
Throughout the entire heartless event, Maleficent had formed Riku in to something much more than an ordinary child. As though she knew he was going to turn on Sora, the cheerful keyblade master. Riku was slowly starting to actually open up to her, but Bluheart couldn't care less. But it would all end the same.  
  
She began to descend down the stairs of the stairs, holding her platinum ball tightly. Loud, confident voices reached her ears as she glanced up to see Riku, wearing his heartless attire, standing in front of the keyblade master, Sora, who appeared to have a confident look on his face while his friends, Donald and Goofy, stood by his side, their weapons ready for play. Obviously, something happened and Riku's favor seemed to be on high stakes. Bluheart rolled her eyes as she lifted off the ground and floated towards the group.  
  
Sora took his stance, the wooden sword grasped tightly and he swung it once, causing Donald and Goofy to also prepare more.  
  
"I don't need a weapon! I've got my friends!"  
  
The keyblade in Riku's hand disappeared and reappeared in Sora's. Riku looked disappointed as Sora and others began to slowly make their way in for an attack, but they stop when ice shards emerged from the ground. Slowly, Bluheart landed beside Riku and hugged her ball. Riku looked at her.  
  
"I don't want your help!" He scowled.  
  
Bluheart narrowed her eyes at Sora.  
  
"I didn't come to help you...you were going to lose this fight anyhow, but him..."  
  
Bluheart took a step closer, staring deeply in to Sora's sapphire eyes. The tension began to build up between them all in the room.  
  
"Your heart is mine...Sora," she whispered. "I see something you don't and it's not the light..."  
  
Sora frowned. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am...nothing, but the one who...will take away all the pain and make you feel nothing, but total oblivion..."  
  
Then the fight began. Sora quickly began laying combos upon Bluheart, but the child easily reflected them with her ball. She then threw it to the ground and it shattered in to a million pieces. All the pieces began to float around Sora.  
  
"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cried out.  
  
They quickly tried to make their way to their friend when Riku intervened. Riku batted Donald away and in to a wall, while he simply slashed Goofy with his sword. He then turned his glance at Sora, who was moving around with a confused look on his face. The pieces of silver all gathered behind his back and stuck in to it. Sora cried in pain and dropped to his knees, his eyes began to show emptiness in to them. Bluheart walked behind him and touched his back. Soon, six, long, silver threads appeared and attached themselves to Bluheart's hand. Sora looked like a puppet.  
  
Riku nodded. "What are you doing to him?"  
  
Bluheart ignored the boy and stared down at Sora's limp figure.  
  
"I can't hold you much longer...you're stronger than I imagined... But..."  
  
She raised her hand up higher and Sora's limp legs were forced to make him stand. He looked very pale and the usual cheerfulness in his eyes was dull. Bluheart grasped the threads with her free hand and blood began to slide down the threads, making them become crimson. Sora's eyes blinked furiously and then calmed down.  
  
"You shouldn't be able to move at this moment...it'll only take me a moment to locate the darkness in your heart..."  
  
Riku stared confused as the young girl's hand began to bleed dramatically. Bluheart quickly snapped one of the threads and Sora's hollered loudly in pain. Bluheart couldn't resist a smile and snapped another one only to hear Sora's struggling for air. She snapped one by one, causing so much pain to Sora that the boy looked like he was going to die. Only one thread was left and Bluheart nodded. "Your heart...contains much more malice than it originally did and now...it belongs..."  
  
Before the child could murmur another word, ice caused her to release her grip on the keyblade master. Tumbling over, she found herself being caught by Riku and placed down. Looking back at Sora, she frowned to see Donald and Goofy helping Sora up. Riku also frowned, then looked at Bluheart.  
  
"What was that?" He asked again. "What were you doing?"  
  
Bluheart sighed and glanced at him, annoyed.  
  
"Soul hacking..." She then raised her hands up.  
  
Her platinum ball resurfaced in her hands as she pulled it down and tossed it towards Sora and the others. Sora shook his head, looked up, and guarded the attack. The ball bounced off his keyblade and landed on the floor. Sora rose to his feet and thanked his buddies for what they did. Riku sighed.  
  
"What was that suppose to be...? Did you really think that kind of attack would've worked on Sora?"  
  
Bluheart placed her hands out, as though she was blocking and her eyes glowed white.  
  
"His heart...I won't be able to hold it, for it has too much light within it, but... I can take the dog and the duck's souls away..."  
  
Riku smirked. "I had no idea you had that kind of power..."  
  
A bright light busted through the ball and struck Donald and Goofy in the chests. Sora blocked the enchanting light. Slowly, the light faded and revealed the room they all stood in. Bluheart's eyes returned to their normal state. She watched as Sora gasped at the lifeless bodies of his comrades. He glared at Bluheart.  
  
"What did you do to them?" Sora asked vigorously. "Tell me!"  
  
"Their souls...are mine..." Bluheart began walking towards Sora. "Now, I can take your heart..."  
  
Sora grasped the keyblade and nodded, "I won't let you get away with this!"  
  
"The darkness in your heart is small, but worthy enough... I plan to bring forth something much greater than a door to another world..."  
  
Riku stared at her. "What do you mean...? Whose side are you on?"  
  
Bluheart ignored Riku, walked up to Sora, and touched his cheek. He shivered and began to back away as the child grasped his neck. She tightened it as her eyes began to glow...  
  
"Cast off your light, Sora...and show me the true darkness in your heart."  
  
Sora dropped his keyblade and began to struggle with the hold that the small child had on him. He stared as the girl's eyes glowed brighter and brighter and brighter. Riku covered his eyes as white light engulfed the entire room. When he opened them up, Sora and Bluheart were gone. 


End file.
